The Naruto chatstory
by Resamay-Shun
Summary: The Akakashi needs a new medis and miss haruno sakura is who they want. But Whats this theirs a secert member of akakashi know as the slient killer or Akakashi's Angel.


**Naruto chatroom/story.**

**Disclaimer-- i dont own naruto that belongs to the author**.

**Rated--M (for safety)**

**( i add some of my own characthers like, Resamay,Markus, and neko)**

**Waring--some chacacthers r changed in attiued or powers**

**pairings--NarutoXHinta, NekoXSai, SakuraXDeidara/Saskue(They fight 4 her in future chapeter), ResamayXZetsu/Gaara (they fight 4 her in future chapther), InoX Markus,TemriXShikamru,and PeinXKohoa.**

**By:Resamay-shun/amber**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Leader-Sings in

Tobis a GOOD BOY!-sings in

Art Is A Blast Un-sings in

Art is Eletural-sings in

Money keeper but not a bank-sings in

Ill Fliping kill U-sings in

Paper Maker-sings in

The Plant-sings in

Akakashi's Angel-sings in

Resy-So Pein-sama what is this about?

Kakzu-?

Deidara-Yeah un?!

Sasori-It Better be importion.

Hinda-I fucking agree.

Zetsu- Yes Leader-Sama?

koh-hmm spit it out pein.

pein-okok.... We need a medic and i was thinking about kidnapping haruno sakura.

koh-agreed

Papper Maker-Sings out

Hinda-whatever i guess i fucking agree.

Ill FLiping kill u-sings out

kakzu-agreed

Money keeper not bank-sings out

sasori i agree

Sasori-sings out

Tobi- TObi Agrees Cause TOBI A GOOD BOY XD

Tobi's A GOOD BOY-Was dced by Akakashi's Angel

resy-Gosh hes so annoying

deidara-your telling me yeah.

Zetsu-I Agree If Resy Does.

Deidara-I Agree as long as i dont have to go get her un!

Pein-no deidara u dont.

Deidara-Then i Agree Un.

Art Is a Bang UN-sings out

Pein- Resy?

Resy- I agree and yes ill get her as long as zetsu and itachi come as back up XD.

Pein-Agreed.

Leader-sings out

Resy-Lets go zetsuXD.

Zetsu-Hai Resy .

The PLant-sings off

Resy-sings off

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(As resy was making her way to kohona we shall go to kohonas chat room)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emo Advanger-Sings in

Ramen King-Sings in

Shy Butterfly-sings in

Ino-sings in

Cherry blossoms-sings in

Temri-sings in

Shikamru-sings in

Markus -sings in

NekoXSai-sings in

SAIXNEKO=4/eva-sings in

The Bloody sand -sings in

sasuke-hn..

Markus-Ino i like u alot ,well you go on a date with me?

Sakura-O.O

Neko- You go man XD

sai-woot XD

gaara-......hn......

naruto-Wow belive it XD

ino- i would love to lets go now XD.

markus-ok ill see you in a few

MARKUS HAPPY-sings out

temri-ok then im out

Temri-sings out

neko-sai lets go train XD.

Sai-OkXD.

NekoXsai-sings out

SaiXneko-sings out

sakura-O.O

sasuke-idk...

Gaara-hn

naruto-Im Hungry Belive it ,Hinta wanna get ramen with me?

Hinta-O.O O-of C-course N-naruto-k-kun.

Naruto-ok im to get you.

Ramen-Sings out

Hinta-O.O B-bye E-everyone

sakura-bye

sasuke-hn

Gaara-hn....bye

Shy Butterfly-sings out

The Plant-sings in

Itachi-sings in

Sasuke-ITACHI IM GOING TO-

Akakshi's Angel-Sings in

Sasuke-KILL YOU!!!!

Resy-SHUT UP !!!!

Sasuke-MAke ME -

Zetsu- If i was you i wouldn't finsh that sentece if i was you

Saskue-OH AND WHY NOT!

sakura-Saskue clam down!

itachi-foolish brother.

Resy- =-= itachi take what we came four i have something to deal with.

Zetsu-dont kill the boy....

itachi-hai

Cherry blossoms-was dced by itachi

itachi-dont take to long or leader-sama well kill us.

Sasuke-ITACHI WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA!

itachi-sings out

zetsu-do try not to kill him

resy-no promises

Gaara- sasuke you baka T.T

Akakshi's Angel out to kill-sings out

Emo Adavnger-was dced by Akakshi's Angel out to kill

zetsu-oh no O.O

The Plant-sings out

gaara-well i better go save them

The Bloody sand-sings out

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapther is a story XD

please no flaming XD

help and ideals are welcomeXD.

S2 Resamay-shun/Amber XD.


End file.
